Lovers
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: This story is about Takano and Ritsu's love. Includes the other couples. Short series
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired male led his two other friends along the corridor. He invited them to hang with him, as they never had a chance to talk, without screaming at each other during work, as everything went to mayhem, as hell week approached. It was rather late at night, but everyone was part nocturnal by now.

As they neared Takano's apartment, Takano heard his lovers apartment with music and laughter. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. The males he was with looked at him strange as he waited for someone to answer. The dark haired male sighed, went into his pocket took a set of keys out and opened the door.

Takano instructed for the other two to follow him. They heard the music stop and heard the sound of small feet, he watched as a black and white cat, very old came strolling over, rubbing itself against Takano's leg.

"Sorata?" Takano asked picked her up and brought her into the main room, where he saw his lover with two other males. They were sitting on the floor snacking and chatting. Takano walked in making the three turn.

"I did knock. I am crashing this party," he smiled as the two other males entered. They stopped as they saw their own lover sitting on the floor munching on crisps. They then turned their head to see Takano sitting beside the rookie editor. A cat spread across their laps.

"Why is she here?" He asked stroking her head. Ritsu smiled at the cat then looked to his lover.

"I could hear her crying, so I brought her round. She was lonely and kind of ripped up your magazines," Takano frowned then nodded his head. He planted his lips to the smaller males forehead.

"She is getting on a bit," he stated, watching as she jumped of and lay beside the male with blue eyes. He was an author, Chiaki Yoshino. Sorata crawled onto his lap and fell asleep. Everyone was still pretty silent.

"Chiaki, what's wrong?" Ritsu asked, noticing that his friend had gone rather silent to the new arrivals.

"It's weird...my lover has just came in," Ritsu turned to Yukina who also went silent. He nodded his head as well.

"My lover just showed up as well"

"And mine just barged in," Ritsu confessed. They never knew about his relationship with Takano out with work, and this would be the first time in their environment. Takano walked away for a few moments before returning in comfortable clothing. He had a packet of cigarette in his hand.

Ritsu took them then put them behind his back, shaking his head. Takano frowned took a seat beside his lover and began to peck at his lovers neck, caressing his soft, warm flesh, "My mouth is bored," he shrugged kissing up his neck to his ear, making the male receiving the sweet kisses shiver.

Yukina was joined by his own lover, Kisa Shouta who leaned into his chest. Chikai looked to his on lover, Hatori Yukiyoshi, who sat down beside him and took his hand. They were looking to Takano who was kissing his lovers neck, while Ritsu had his hand twisted back and was patting his lovers head.

Takano pulled back then looked to Sorata who scampered away, he stood up then walked over to Ritsu's fridge and pulled out a couple of beer cases and pulled them out. He handed them to everyone then sat back down next to his lover, who was whispering to Chiaki.

"Since when were you two friends?" Takano asked taking his seat and pulling his lover to lie on his chest. Ritsu turned his head in and lifted his legs up. Kisa could only stare at the two as they got comfy next to each other.

"When I started to help him out more, we began to talk more and became friends," Ritsu explained. Takano nodded then pointed to the person who was next to Kisa.

"What about him?"

"Yukina, he works at the bookstore. He promotes Kisa's books, so I started talking to him, then became close with him," Takano nodded then took a sip of his beer.

"Takano, never mind them what about you two. Since when were you two a thing?" Kisa asked as Hatori nodded his head. "As I recall yesterday, you were yelling at each other," Kisa continued crossing his arms.

"Two years we have been dating," Takano smiled. Ritsu nodded his head.

"Three years," Chiaki smiled. Kisa smiled as well.

"Three years as well,"

"Well I have loved Ritsu for 13 years," the males stopped and looked to the two that were cuddled up on the couch. They looked peaceful together all snuggled up. They never asked any questions, they didn't feel like prying into their younger years, and if some normal could do the maths, ten years ago, they where in high school, they could connect the dots.

Everybody got drunk quickly, Ritsu being out of his skull, with Kisa and Chiaki slowly catching up, while Hatori and Takano, who were still sober after so many drinks. Ritsu was slurring away to the other drunk males about some nonsence.

"Imma gonna go get da pussy cat," he got to his feet then began to walk away. Everyone was laughing at how silly he was. Everyone dropped their drinks when they heard Ritsu scream, "Masamune!" The said male came in to find his old cat, lying on the ground, dead.

He began to sob and felt Ritsu put his arms around him, as he too cried for the loss of the cat. Takano petted her soft fur. He kissed Ritsu's forehead then stood up. He didn't feel like being in the company of others. He walked past his friends, who were all shocked to see tears falling down his face. Hatori stood up along with Yukina who was slightly out of it.

"I'm sorry," Hatori said putting a hand on his back, but the male walked away and exited the house. Ritsu walked out the bedroom then sighed. He had sobered up a bit with the death of Sorata. He headed out the doors and into his lover apartment.

He walked into the house to find the male on the couch with the cat lying on his lap. Ritsu walked over and put his head onto the males broad shoulder, "It's funny how we were going to adopt two more cats for Sorata. Are you still up for it," Takano nodded his head. He put his dead cat into her cat bed then pushed Ritsu, to lie down.

He climbed on top then planted his lips against his lovers. Ritsu pushed him away then touched his cheek, "I'm not in the mood. I think I may be sick in a second," With that the male got up and was sick in the toilet bowl.

Takano was behind him, rubbing his back, "You're useless. Can't even hold down your drink. You really are the female in this relationship," he laughed loudly making the green eyes male blush.

"Shudup," he muttered. Takano went into the kitchen and got his lover an ice cold glass of water. He gave him the glass then headed back into his lovers house, where the four male where sitting on the couch, the smaller ones on their laps. He could tell that the smaller ones weren't to happy about that.

He heard his lover come in behind him. Ritsu smiled at the scene then groaned as Takano pulled him to the remaining seat and pulled him onto his lap, "How does it feel to top for once," All the males laughed but then blushed.

"Quit with the jokes," he muttered as Takano wrapped his arms around his small frame. Ritsu turned in then put his head against his lovers large chest. He could see his calendar, he noticed that he had inked something on today's date, he looked closer to see, 'Parents coming- Late'.

And without any much thought the door swung open and a male and female walked in. They looked to everyone, the scene looked rather weird as three males sat on the floor, looking rather nervous. Ritsu stood up then bowed gently.

The male handed Ritsu a large box, which he gladly accepted. He sat it down then turned to them once again, "Mother, Father. I totally forgot about your coming," he smiled nervously at the two. His mother looked furious, she looked pissed off.

"Why will you not marry An?" Takano looked to Chiaki as he looked through the the box, then turned his attention to his lover who was nervous.

"I turned it down ages ago. I never wanted to be forced into a marriage," Ritsu's mother frowned then walked over to Chiaki and hit his head. Chiaki bowed his head then sat on his hands as he watched Ritsu argue with his father.

"Father, I don't want to marry An. I'm gay," he said looking to his cardigan, fiddling with it. The two gasped then looked around the room.

"You remember saga-senpai right? Well we dated, broke up and are now together again," Ritsu's father walked over to Takano and held his hand out, recognising the boy straight away.

"You go by Takano now right, son?" Takano nodded then stood up.

"It's good to see you again, Sir. Been a while," he said shaking his hand.

"How's the cat?" He asked grinning ear to ear.

"She died about 10 minutes ago," he whispered. The male put a hand in his hair and gently rubbed his head.

"You're father is an ass-hole,"

"Takashi! Language!" Ritsu's mother yelled.

"But I will be your father-figure. You're the loser to get landed with my son," he laughed. Takano could only chuckle, Ritsu was useless, but for a lover, he was the best. He was just as loving, though a little shy. He was caring and Takano loved him so much.

"Koko, Masamune, clearly loves our son. Can't we leave it," he asked his wife who frowned.

"I have one child. I want grandchildren. He can't have any, if he is with a male!" She began to yell. Ritsu looked down then to Kisa and Chiaki who were pretty silent and were refusing to move. Hatori was whispering to Yukina explaining who the male was.

"So Masamune, when did you take my boy?" Ritsu's father asked making everyone shiver slightly, even Ritsu as he was underage when he lost his virginity.

"He was 15," Takano stated watching as his lover shut his eyes tight. Hatori and Kisa were both shocked. That long ago, they were both young then. Ritsu hid his face in his palms as he felt his mother glare at him.

Before she said anything Takashi smiled to her then yawned, "We're going to take over your bed. Good night. Come one Koko. Leave them be," The two walked away into Ritsu's bedroom.

The males looked to the box then looked over all the books he had been given, there was photo's in the mix but he was too tired to care.

"I assume you guys are staying over?" He asked everyone else. They nodded their heads as they were also tired.

"Kisa and Yukina, can sleep in my bed. Kisa you have the anime meeting tomorrow. Hatori and Yoshino can sleep on my couch, it pulls out into a double bed," everyone walked into Takano's house for the first time. Ritsu directed Kisa and Yukina to Takano's bedroom then went to help Takano get the bed from the sofa. Hatori was getting pillows and a duvet for them both.

"Don't mess my house up," Takano said then turned with Ritsu to take Ritsu's couch. Takano lay on the couch then watched as Ritsu lay on top of him. Takano pulled a sheet over them then wrapped his arms around his body.

"I love you Ritsu," Takano whispered. The male heard his lover mutter something back. He really did love him. Ritsu wasn't always able to say that he loved Takano but on a good day he might.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked this. This will be a short series. About 4 chapters.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Takano sat at his desk with his colleagues. They were working a way quietly to themselves. It was still hell week, but they would kick of eventually, they just had to wait for some author to cry about restarting from the storyboard stage.

"Takano where is Rittie?" Kisa asked looking to the empty desk. Takano sighed then looked down.

"His dad has him occupied with Onodera Publishing business. They'll becoming round here soonish," he looked to his watch confirming their arrival time. He heard the phone ring for Kisa then sighed. "Kisa not yet!" Takano began.

Kisa held his hand in mid air waiting to hear what his boss wanted to say, "Hell week his bad enough, please don't let that phone call make it worse," he ordered. Kisa nodded his head then answeed the phone.

"Hello, Kisa Shouta of Murakawa, Emerald Department?" The dark haired male asked quietly. He knew who the person would be, but always tended to answer the phone like that.

Takano watched as Kisa clenched his teeth shut before he bit onto his lower lip while looking to everyone around him. He looked to Takano with daggers that weren't intened for him but the person he was speaking to on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. We have okayed everything. We won't say no if we didn't like it. Many authors have went over your story and love it. My lover, he too loves the story and the people who buy the book always rush after school to buy the book. Nothing is wrong with it, so there is no need to go into a nervous state. Everything will be fine, trust me on this," Kisa hung up then took three large deep breaths trying to keep everything cool.

The editors stay up late, even stay for two days in a row to look at their strories. They put so much time into making sure they are perfect, so when an author goes into a panic over their story, the editors tend to worry, they think about their social lives and their own health. The job of an editor requires all the time and taking time off would only damage the person.

Kisa turned his head to see Ritsu and his father walking towards the group. Ritsu took a seat at his desk and rushed onto his laptop to deal with the work that he had missed out on. Takano walked over to him and handed him some paperwork that he needed before heading to get a fax.

"Ah Masamune, working hard?"

"Of course, it's hell week. I won't be sleeping to make sure everything is done. Onodera will be staying in longer just to ensure that he is caught up," Takano stated ruffling his lovers soft hair before headed for the fax.

When he returned he saw that Ritsu was completely tuned out and was focused on the task at hand. He didn't look that far behind the rest of them, maybe a dew documents under but he was out of it and would catch up quickly at that pace.

Takashi took the remaining seat beside Kisa and watched as they all worked hard. Takashi began to help Kisa with cutting and gluing on the words to the page, "You're with the cute, younger one aren't ya?" He asked nicely while his eyes focused on the glueing and making sure everything was straight on the page.

"Yeah I am?"

"Got any plans tonight then?" Takashi asked looking up to see Mino staring at the male in confusion.

"He may be at my house, but when I get back, I'm of to by bed most likely," Takashi laughed then leaned into Kisa closely whispering into his ear.

"Is he like the bad apple in the group. He wasn't at your little get together?" He asked the dark haired male who shook his head.

"He was ill and couldn't make it," he whispered back, his attention going back to gluing everything in. Takashi nodded then went over to Mino who he hadn't got a chance to meet just yet.

"Hello. You feeling better? Heard you were ill yesterday," The smiley male nodded his head then looked to the male confused.

"Who are you?" He asked looking to Ritsu who was frowning.

"Sorry Mino, that's my dad. The head of Onodera publishing. Mums kicking off again, so he's hiding from her," Ritsu stated working hard on the documents without looking up.

"Ritsu...you know how your mum is. She is scary," Ritsu chuckled lightly.

"You forgot your wedding anniversary and went to the golf instead, then you didn't do anything romantic when you got back. I was just glad that she didn't yell at you yesterday," Ritsu explained his eyes not leaving his computer screen.

Takashi leaned back then shook his head, "You want to calm down the raging beast," He asked making all the men snigger.

"I thought mum was your cuddly bunny. Now she's a beast, ouch," Ritsu laughed to himself then looked up to watch as Yokozawa walked in and over to Takano. He leaned into his shoulder and whispered quietly.

"No need," he heard Takano back, "She died last night," Yokozawa patted the males back then walked off with a sad expression on his face.

"Did your college allow Sorata?" Ritsu asked his eyes going back to his computer screen as he finshed of the last of the document.

"No. So I smuggled her in," Takano laughed to himself. Ritsu smiled then looked to his father who was just staring at him with a large smile.

"What?" Ritsu asked frowning at his father who was smiling at him with a Cheshire car smile.

"I was just thinking that you're so cute together," Ritsu blushed turning his head away to the side, trying to hide his red face.

"Shut up," Ritsu murmured closing his eyes.

"Did I miss something important?" Mino asked looking up to Ritsu who was a deep crimson colour.

"Yeah, Ritsu and Takano our lovers," Kisa smiled to his friend who dropped his knife in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked looking to his boss who nodded his head. "Of all the times to be ill," Kanade picked up his knife and continued applying tone.

Ritsu stood up then went to the bathroom, to cool down his face as it was so red. Takano could only smile then turned to Takashi who was helping Mino out, "You do realise that he'll be in there for a while," Takano stood up then went to get his lover who was hiding out in the bathroom.

He walked in to see Ritsu splashing cold water on his face, "Why are you getting so red. It's only Mino who has found out?" he asked walking closer to the male and stood behind him as he splashed more water onto his face.

"I don't know. My dad had heard us last night and was going on about it. Out of work I'm not bothered but during work it feels like I have to back off a bit and be the one to work under you," Ritsu hid his face in his lovers chest.

"It has always been this way. Just because I am your boss doesn't mean I don't think about you. I am not going to be a half-assed boss you know that and I am not going to show you favouritism, but that doesn't mean anything. Okay?" Ritsu kept his face buried into lovers.

"I know that, I'm not bothered if you shout at me for doing a crappy job. It's our positions...in work. Everyone now knows so I don't know what to do. They'll tease us about it,"

"Then I'll fire them," he laughed lowering his own heard to nuzzle into his lovers brown hair. "Everything will be fine. Come on...let's get back to work," Ritsu nodded his head then walked outside of the toilets followed by his lover.

"So you told Yokozawa about Sorata?" Takano nodded his head.

"He is a jerk at times, but he loved that cat," He smiled back at his lover.

"Are you still okay for tonight?" Ritsu asked as they neared their desk. Ritsu took a seat and watched as Takano did the same.

"Yeah, defiantly. We had this planned a while back," he said opening up his laptop and went to work on another document.

The group didn't speak. It was then that Ritsu noticed a baby picture of him on Kisa's desk. He was in the bathtub and was sticking his tongue out, his eyes crossed. Ritsu grabbed it then looked to his dad who had them all over his table.

"I took them this morning. Do you like them?" Ritsu was going to grab them but Takano grabbed them all and put them under his own desk.

"No distracting my workers. We have deadlines to meet. Go back to your own company or see Isaka," Takashi pouted before standing up to leave. Everyone smiled at Takano, especially Ritsu who was glad the embarrassing photo's were gone.

* * *

When everyone was done they were allowed to go home. Ritsu walked over to Takano who took the pictures out and handed them back to his lover. "Come on," the two walked out of work together and headed to the closest cat shelter. They walked around hand in hand as they looked at the cats. They had always agreed to get two cats to look after. Two females though as they didn't want any of them to get impregnated.

They walked around till they saw two cute little kittens beside each other, they were simillar to Sorata. She was an exotic breed. One was light brown and white, the other dark brown and white. They were both females and Takano was very happy with their choice.

They had got them with no problems and took them home. The two lay beside each other on the couch, cuddled up with the kittens exploring their new home together, "Ritsu," Takano moaned as he pushed his lover to lie down and captured his lips hungrily.

Ritsu was shocked by the sudden action but kissed him back none the less, Takano put his knee in-between his lovers as his hands began to unbutton his shirt. "I love you Ritsu," They hardly kissed anymore due to work getting in the way.

Ritsu tilted his head as Takano attacked his neck, gently nipping at it with his teeth, "Masamune, not there, we have work tomorrow," Ritsu whispered quietly as his hands wrapped around Takano's neck pulling him in closer.

"So you want me to stop, but won't let me go," he chuckled softly making his lover blush under him. Takano trailed his hands to his trousers and began to unbutton them. Ritsu gasped as his trousers were pushed down to his ankles.

The two stopped when the door opened and heard people walk into the front door. They looked up to see Ritsu's parents standing there with a frown. Takashi smiled then scratched the back of his head, "I assume we are intru—Hey, you got the cats!" He exclaimed looking to the balls of fluff that were under the couch.

"Come here kitties," he went onto his knees and they slowly made there way out. Ritsu watched as the lighter haired one stayed further while the dark brown went to investigate the male.

"What's their names?" He asked them clapping the brown haired one softly.

"That one," Takano pointed to the dark brown haired one is, "Akira," he then pointed to the light brown haired one, "and that is Sena,"

Ritsu was slowly trying to pull his trousers up, with the help of Takano, "Can we get rid of them?" Takano whispered quietly as he sat up straight. Koko took a seat beside them then looked to the cute kittens that suddenly ran off under the couch.

"They have to settle in first," Takano explained watching the cats hide under the sofa again. He was good with Sorata and she loved him in the end. Koko turned to her son who was looking into his lap.

"Do you want dinner now?" Takano asked standing up. Ritsu nodded then followed him into the small kitchen.

"Mrs and Mr Onodera would you like some Motsunabe for tea?" Takano asked taking the ingredients out and began preparing the meal.

"Of course! We'd love some. We will be leaving tonight so a family meal will be nice," Koko exclaimed clasping her hands together in delight. The two got to work. Most of the time the meal fits for 10. Cutting it down was hard.

Ritsu heard his phone buzz then saw that he got a text from Chiaki and Kisa. Both were saying that they were coming round with their lover. Not that Ritsu minded. That brought the meal up to 8.

"Kisa and Chiaki just texted saying they were coming round," Ritsu shouted to Takano who nodded his head while he got busy with the food. Ritsu was about to help when he fit another text.

"Oh and Mino is coming with a friend. They are with Kisa," Taknao smiled.

"Text them if they have ate?" Ritsu did as he was told and the response was no.

"That's good for us. We won't have extra," Ritsu heard his front door and watched as Kisa made his way into the house.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kisa smiled as three males walked in behind him.

"Chikai texted me as well. He's coming as well with Hatori," Ritsu allowed them in then heard his door opened once again. He saw Chiaki who was confused by the amount of shoes that were already here.

"Yeah, we seem to be popular today," Ritsu watched as Sena ran under his feet and ran out the apartment.

"Shit! Masamune, Sena's done a runner," he exclaimed running out and picking her up as she stood at a door in fear.

"Come on. Back in we go. Why'd you runaway," he asked scratching under her chin. She purred in his arms then walked back in to his apartment where Chiaki and Hatori stood.

"Get in then," he said kneeing Chiaki in the back of his leg. The two walked in then stopped to see one of their old friends. Yuu Yanase sitting happily on the couch with Akira. He was patting her head.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" Chiaki asked walking over to the brown haired male who gave him a gentle smile. He looked to Hatori before frowning and turning away.

"I was hanging out with Kanade and he was with Shouta," he stated simply turning away. Ritsu put Sena down on Yuu's lap as Akira was there then walked back into the kitchen. He looked to his lover who was still in preperations.

He was leaning against the counter waiting for the rice, "Come here," he demanded opening his arms. Ritsu walked into them and held him in close as they embraced.

"If you are worrying about Sena, she's just nervous and scared. She'll be fine eventually," Takano whispered. No one could see into the kitchen which was nice as they could get away from everyone else.

"Hope your mother isn't homophobic. Lot of gays in there. We may have to change the decorations at work and have rainbows instead," Ritsu laughed shaking his head.

"I think the cute pink rabbits are fine," he chuckled.

"Is Mino gay?" Ritsu asked keeping his voice low. Takano shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know too much about him. We have been working for some time, but i've never got to really know about his life outside of work," He whispered back. "Now go back out there. You're parents must be either embarrassing you or do something embarrassing," Ritsu headed out to see that everyone was sitting around chatting happily with one another in a large circle.

Ritsu joined into the circle, sitting beside Chiaki and Kisa–he didn't want to get in between boyfriends. He watched as Sena walked over to him and sat on his lap before falling asleep, "Ritsu, thanks for having us over," Kisa smiled at the male sincerely.

"No problem. It's Masamune that's doing all the work and besides the recipe is for ten so it's good that we don't have left overs,"

The group chatted for a while about work, people such as Chiaki, Yuu and Kou, could only really listen in as editing was something they didn't understand themselves . At least everyone was some how within the connection.

"Chiaki, how's your storyboard getting on," Kou stopped then turned to Kisa.

"Is he an author?" He asked quietly. Kisa nodded his head.

"He's Chiharu Yoshikawa," Kou stared at him for sometime before smiling.

"His books sell so quickly, it's scary when they come out. There is about 5 copies when I start the later shifts," Chiaki smiled at the male.

"So mine need help to sell quickly. Well excuse me," Kisa said pretending to feel offended. Kou gave him a gentle nudge.

"Yours don't come in till I start my shift. They know I always deal with yours. By my shift the next day you'll be lucky to get a copy at all," Kisa smiled at the thought then lay on his back.

"Hell week ends tomorrow. Yeah,"

"Not for Hatori it doesn't," Ritsu laughed giving Chiaki an evil smile.

"How much are you behind?" Yuu asked with his usual smile.

"I have drawn out about 10 pages,"

Hatori hit his face then looked to Ritsu who was chuckling.

"Give me Munto back and i'll give you this guy," he pointed to his lover who only growled.

"Well I am a drawer down and many of the girls left since Yuu isn't there. I am all alone," Chiaki sighed.

"If you were struggling you could have just called, I would have helped," Yuu replied back.

"YES! YES! I need the help!" Chiaki smiled.

"How are you even allowed out?" Kisa laughed. His authors would never leave the house if they were that behind. They would force themselves to finish it.

"Well unlike Kana, I don't get as depressed as her and have sudden urges to start from scratch when I'm nearly done," Kisa smiled. Since when was he friends with his own author.

"Ritsu, Takashi come give me a hand," The said males stood up and went to help Takano with everything.

"There is only 6 sets in here. Go get four more from my house, Ritsu, you may want to bring two people and get some white wine it goes with the meal" Chiaki and Kisa stood up to help Ritsu with the stuff from Takano's house. They walked out of the house and into Takano's where they say Yokozawa petting the dead Sorata.

"Holy shit," Kisa jumped at the sight of the male.

"I assume you just helped yourself in here then?" Ritsu asked making his way over to Takano's kitchen and getting four of everything: plates, cups and bowls.

"Make yourself useful and help me carry these back as well," Ritsu said leaving him the bowls to carry through while he went to get the white wine from the fridge. Yokozawa was waiting on him so they could head back together.

"I'd invite you to join us, but there is no room," Ritsu said as he walked into his living room with Yokozawa. Mino and Hatori jumped at the sight of the guy. They didn't want to see him at these times.

Yokozawa looked to Akira and Sena then gave a smile at them, "I found this guy in your apartment," Ritsu said putting the wine onto the counter while Yokozawa put the bowls down.

"I'll be leaving now. I have to meet Zen and Hiyori," Takano led him to the door speaking with him quietly while Ritsu set up the plates for everyone. They all sat around the floor with a large coffee table between them.

Takano brought the hot pot through and set it in the middle then sat down beside Ritsu and Hatori, "Did you jump?" Everyone that worked with Takano nodded their heads.

"Who's Zen and Hiyori?" Ritsu asked looking at the door.

"Zen is Yokozawa's lover. He's the cheif and editor at japun. Hiyori is Zen's daughter," he stated simply.

"Yokozawa is gay?!" Kisa asked shocked. Takano nodded his head.

"I was wondering why I haven't been forced to a few walls recently," Ritsu said as the hotpot was passed to him.

"What do you mean Rittie?" Kisa asked as he got the hot pot next and began to dish up his own meal.

"Masamune and Yokozawa went out back in college. Masamune was very depressed for different reasons, so Yokozawa blamed me for messing up Masamune and would pin me to the wall yelling at me," Ritsu stated taking a mouthful of rice.

Everyone stared at him with shock, especially Takano who knew nothing about Yokozawa hurting his lover. He knew that he was very hostile to his lover but Yokozawa pushing him to the wall, holding him there was new to the cheif and editor of the Emerald department.

"Kisa why are you so shocked that Yokozawa is gay? Your not homophobic are you?" Kisa laughed shaking his head.

"I honestly didn't except him to love anyone or be loved by anyone, he scare me," he whispered quietly to the group.

"He scares everyone. Even the people that work beside him," Takano stated as he began to take a bite out of his own food.

Everyone finished their meal and Ritsu was washing the plates as people finished. Only Yuu and Chiaki remained eating while everyone spoke. Ritsu had all of his dished back and had the pot where the food was kept was away. He wasn't going to allow Takano to do everything, it was his turn to relax while he did the cleaning.

He watched as Chiaki walked in handing over the last two bowls that were quickly washed and put back into there home, "Ritsu, we must be heading now. Come here," Koko demanded. Ritsu walked over to his parents and recieved a large hug from his mother and a hug from his father.

"Behave yourself," they said as they left. Ritsu rolled his eyes as he heard his friends laugh at him for hugging his parents. The light brown haired male walked in then sat beside Takano as he enjoyed his glass of wine.

* * *

**One more chapter to go on this random story.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The night went on and the group were highly enjoying themselves, they chugged down beer in seconds. Ritsu was already out of his head and rambling on about nothing, while Shouta and Chiaki were in similar boars just a bit further behind.

Takano had Ritsu on his knee, he didn't want him to get hurt with his wondering around the room. The cats decided that they had liked Yuu and had sat on his lap and fell asleep.

"Lets have a competition," He piped up, making everyone drunkly cheer at the idea.

"Me and Mino will judge, it will be Seme's vs Ukes," All the other males look confused at the terms that were being used.

"Seme is the person who tops and Ukes is the bottom person," all nodded at the explination.

"Ukes on that side," he pointed to the right hand side of the table, furtherest away from the couch. "Semes that side," Ritsu crawled to his side and was greeted with Kisa and Chiaki.

"Though you'd top Kou. Whattda doin' ova ear?" He asked Kisa taking a seat on the floor beside him.

"Shuddup," Kisa pouted then pushed him over before looking smug as Ritsu stumbled trying to get back up.

"He has only had about four drinks," Hatori laughed as Takano went round to help him up sit back up.

"Dank you dear," Ritsu snuggled into his chest as he was back to sitting up. Takano patted his head then took his seat back beside Kou.

All the partners were facing each other while Yuu gave out the instructions.

"First you have to draw your partner in a rabbit suit," Hatori and Ritsu moaned as there drawing skills were terrible.

"You're working as a team. So the rest of the group may be able to help bring your score up," All of them received paper and they began to draw their lover in a suit. Chiaki, though highly intoxicated drew Hatori almost perfectly in a cute bunny suit.

Yukina was also doing very well, he wasn't a manga artist but he had done some characters in the past so he was pretty good at drawing his lover in the rabbit suit.

Takano and Kisa were doing all right. It at least looked like a person in a rabbit suit. Very distinctive to what part was rabbit and what part was human. As for Ritsu and Hatori, it was hard to tell which was which. Chiaki and Takano could only laugh as they were trying their very best. They were trying their best.

"Times up," Mino took the drawings in for the Seme's and Yuu took the drawings in for the underneath. They discussed each drawing with each other before passing them back.

"Chiaki got full marks, Kou got 9. Kisa and Takano got 7. Ritsu gets 4 and Hatori gets 2," Mino declared.

"Semes score is 18 and Ukes score 21," Yuu stated calculating the score up. Ritsu lay his head on the table then felt a hand go into his hair.

"Masamune," he purred gently, he got up then gently rubbed himself against Takano and he  
was turned round so that action would be stopped before he could regret it in the morning.

"Can't you behave?" He asked quietly as Ritsu got comfier in that postion.

"Now, wreastling. Kisa and Yukina first. First person on the floor loses, last one standing wins," Kisa had to get help up to start with the fight from his lover. Once he was standing he was some what stable. The two grabbed each others hand and began to push each other to the floor.

Kisa put his leg out and watched as Yukina fell to the floor. Everyone stared in shock, Yukina was so much taller than Kisa yet the small guy managed to take him to the floor, even with his balance being slightly off. The two sat down then it was Chiaki's turn.

Hatori obviously won and took Chiaki to the floor nicely. When it was Ritsu and Takano's, Takano pushed his chest softly and the male fell back. Takano caught him then put him on the floor nicely.

"Semes 20, Ukes, 22. Last game to see who wins. We drew straws on this one, but this is a reliance challenge. Takano and Hatori are a pair. Me and Yukina. Yuu and Chiaki. Kisa and Ritsu," everyone nodded their head slowly.

Takano and Hatori on the couch, everyone in front," everyone went to the front of the couch while the two just sat their staring. Yuu walked over and whispered to the pair. The two then got behind Chiaki and Ritsu and held their arms.

Takano turned in towards Hatori and captured his lips. Ritsu and Chiaki didn't move for a few moments they were in shock. Why were they doing that to them? Hatori lay back as Takano topped, soon they heard a wail and they turned to see Ritsu crying heavily.

"Oh, Ritsu. Come here," Takano rushed over pulling him into a close hug while the other cried heavily into his chest. Chiaki to was tearing up at the sight. Hatori walked over and patted his head softly.

Kisa was already scared but he knew that his Yukina loved him. Mino went onto the seat with Yukina. They stared into each others eyes then Mino whispered into his ear softly, "Make sure you remind him that you love him. He has never had a boyfriend for long, so take care of him," Kou nodded then had his lips captured by Mino. It was only to last 10 seconds and Kisa didn't cry for it to stop.

When the two stopped he looked at his lover with a smile, "Point Uke," Mino smiled wiping his mouth then watching as Chiaki and Yuu went onto the couch. Hatori was grabbed by Mino and Kou. Yuu smiled to Chiaki.

"I don't feel anything for you. Just so you know. Mino didn't want to kiss you and I didn't mind," Chiaki nodded then was the first one to lean in. He captured his lips and licked his friends bottom lip. He was tipsy and wasn't thinking straight. Once Yuu had accepted Yuu was pulled up by Hatori and Chiaki was left sitting there.

Mino kicked Hatori in the shin and let Yuu go. They pulled him back then allowed Kisa and Ritsu to take the seats. The two captured each others lips and Ritsu was brought on top of Kisa as the two got comfy lying down. Kou screamed for the two to stop.

Ritsu sat up with Kisa and the older male was grabbed into a large hug. Ritsu stood up then walked over to Takano who was only gritting his teeth.

"Semes 21 Ukes 22. Ukes win. Good job guys," Mino and Yuu congradulated in a pair. Everyone decided to go home as they were now tired.

"Ritsu go to bed. I'll join you in a minute," Takano gave him a kiss then picked up the two cats before leading everyone to the door. He said his good byes and joined Ritsu in his bed putting the cats onto the floor.

He went into his bedroom to see Ritsu staring at him with tearful eyes. Takano gave his lover a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you, Ritsu. Don't ever kiss someone else, like that ever again," Takano whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

Takano was at work, no one else was around apart from Mino. Mainly because they were hungover. Ritsu was too hungover to even lift his head, but he said he'd come in a bit layer. The two were working quietly when Kisa and Hatori arrived. They took their seats and quietly began to work on whatever.

Takano looked up to Kisa, yesterday he wasn't jealous of the kiss he shared. He knew that Ritsu was looking at only him and after seeing him cry because he had kissed Hatori, he felt better.

Kisa and Hatori were thinking of last night as well and how awkward it was. Why didn't they refuse the game? Or ask to know more? Why did they agree to it? It was a stupid game with heavy consequences.

Takano was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Ritsu make his way down the corridor. He was glaring, but that was only because of the headache he had. Takano only gave him a smile as he sat down and began to type up some documents.

No one really spoke until Ritsu finally spoke up, "Why don't you get headaches?" He was talking to his lover.

"Because men don't get that hung over. Ladies on the other hand are screwed," Kisa laughed full heartedly at the quarrel between the two. They did love each other, they just showed it in funny ways some time.

* * *

**Okay this story is done. Hope you liked. Sorry this chapter was so short.**


End file.
